¡Feliz día de san Valentricio!
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Historia de un solo capítulo, situada en la 5ª temporada. Mi particular visión del primer día de san Valentín que Castle y Becket, celebran como pareja.


**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo mi pequeña aportación al día de San Valentín. Se desarrolla en la quinta temporada y es su primer día de los enamorados juntos. Solo sus amigos saben que están juntos, pero no que os guste.**

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTRICIO**

Llevaba semanas preparando ese día. Aunque al final estuvieron juntos, celebrando la Navidad, no podía dejar de pensar que había sido una celebración un tanto extraña, y para nada como deberían haber celebrado su primera navidad juntos.

Es por eso que Castle había decidido que su primer día de los enamorados como pareja, iba a ser un día inolvidable, preludio de los muchos días de san Valentín que estaban por venir y que ellos celebrarían juntos.

No quería escatimar en gastos ni detalles, aunque quedase cursi y ella se riera de él, iba a tener todo lo típico que se regalaba a una enamorada un 14 de febrero. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, primero como amigos y luego como pareja, había descubierto que Kate era bastante golosa, y le gustaban las chuches tanto o más que a él. Es por eso que había encargado todo un surtido de chocolates, bombones, galletitas y gominolas en forma de corazón y labios, que acompañaría con tarjetitas con dedicatorias tan tontas y manidas, como _"Mi corazón y todos mis besos son para ti", "Mi corazón estalla de amor cada vez que te ve", "Mis labios quieren besarte sin descanso",_ o _"Junto a ti, todos los días son 14 de febrero",_ todo en una cesta roja y adornado con múltiples corazoncitos y Cupidos.

Recordando que le debía una buena sesión de piscina, ya que cuando estuvieron en Los Hamptons no llegaron a usarla, reservó para esa noche en el hotel "The Península New York" además de una suite para pasar la noche, una cena privada que les daba la oportunidad de nadar en la planta 22 en su piscina acristalada. La cena de cinco platos, incluía un asistente personal, una botella de Veuve Clicquot, y albornoces y zapatillas personalizados con sus iniciales. Había estado viendo los folletos y le gustó mucho la decoración del sitio, hecha con velas y rosas.

Por supuesto que también había encargado flores, una cantidad exagerada, además de una sencilla y costosa joya que consistía en un colgante de platino, que era la silueta de un corazón, en un diseño actual y juvenil. Por todo el filo del mismo aparecían grabadas palabras con significado para los dos, como _"Siempre", "Esposado a ti"_ o _"Te quiero"_. Quería que todo fuese especial ese día.

Kate no podía evitar estar nerviosa y sentirse en desventaja. Como no se podía estar callado no hacía más que decirle, lo que le iba a gustar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada y ella sin poderlo remediar, dejaba volar la imaginación y sabiendo lo derrochón que era, ya se imaginaba montada en un avión privado volando a París para cenar a orillas del Sena.

Todavía quedaban casi tres semanas para ese día. Castle acababa de pasar una fuerte gripe que lo había mantenido alejado de la comisaría varios días, días que había aprovechado no solo para escribir algo, una vez se sintió mejor, si no para organizarlo todo, cómodamente sentado en el sofá de casa.

Aunque no se lo decía, Kate lo había extrañado mucho. Martha lo había estado cuidando los días que estuvo enfermo, pues él le había pedido que no fuese a la casa, alegando que no estaba presentable y que además podría contagiarle la gripe. Ella fue capaz de aguantarse dos días sin verlo, al tercero apareció por el loft y cuando él se enteró que estaba allí, mandó a su madre a decirle que tenía que irse otra vez que todavía tenía décimas de fiebre y que seguía siendo contagioso. Ella, que ya se imaginaba la reacción de él, se puso una mascarilla que Lanie le había dejado y entró al loft. Cuando la vio, cerró corriendo el portátil, pues en vez de escribir, estaba mirando la página del hotel que había reservado y al verla con la mascarilla no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente.

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos inspectora, que has puesto tu salud en riesgo para verme?

-No seas exagerado, ni que tuvieras el ébola, me he puesto esto – señalándose la mascarilla – para que no protestes – dijo ella – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cara con barba de varios días.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Ya casi no tengo fiebre y toso bastante menos. Creo que en un par de días podré volver a comisaría.

-Nos vendría bien, Ryan y otros compañeros, también han pillado la gripe, así que cualquier ayuda será bienvenida, pero ni se te ocurra aparecer hasta que estés curado del todo, ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó curiosa pues había advertido, como cerraba el ordenador corriendo – ¿estás escribiendo?

-He escrito bastante esta mañana, ahora estaba recreándome en el regalo que te voy a hacer por San Valentín.

-Ya sabes que no quiero que me regales nada – dijo muy digna.

-Si, como en Navidad, ¿no?, que te hice caso y luego te enfadaste conmigo porque no te había comprado nada.

-No me enfadé – dijo ella con la boca chica.

-Un poco si, así que ahora ya estoy prevenido y te he preparado un regalo que ni te imaginas.

-Si es una cena sorpresa en París, dímelo con tiempo que tengo que renovar el pasaporte – dijo intentando averiguar algo.

-No es una cena en París, pero es una buena idea – dijo pensativo, para luego preguntar alarmado – ¿Es eso lo que querías?, ir a cenar a París, porque si es eso lo que quieres, todavía estoy a tiempo de organizarlo, claro que ya no sería una sorpresa…

-No – lo interrumpió sonriendo al verlo tan atolondrado por los nervios, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se ponía nervioso – lo que quiero, es que no sea nada ostentoso, ya sabes que no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma.

-Siempre con la misma historia – refunfuñó molesto – me apena notar que aun dudas de que te regalo porque me apetece y no para que tú también me regales.

-Lo sé – dijo conciliadora – pero tu poder adquisitivo es bastante mayor que el mío y no puedo evitar sentirme en desventaja. Espero que no te hayas gastado mucho dinero en mí.

-No, claro que no. No te preocupes – la engañó él para callarla – solo te he comprado una baratija de imitación en Canal St.

-Si, seguro – sonrió ella – eso es lo que vas a decirme cuando me lo des, que es de imitación, para que no proteste.

-Estoy convencido que tu regalo para mí, es mucho mejor que el mío.

-A mí me gusta – dijo ella pensando en el llavero en forma de esposas, con las llaves de su apartamento y el marco con una foto que él no sabía que tenían. Se la hizo Lanie con el móvil sin que se dieran cuenta, antes de llegar a una escena de un crimen, cuando pensaban que nadie les veía. Él llevaba el brazo sobre sus hombros y ella le tomaba la mano que colgaba sobre su pecho, mientras pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de él. Estaban sonrientes y felices y por lo que Kate recordaba del momento, Castle emocionado, le contaba una de sus muchas batallitas, que ella escuchaba con atención y entusiasmo.

-Pues no se hable más, ¿te quedas a cenar?

-Claro, tengo la nevera vacía y lista para limpiar, así que pensé que no te importaría darme de comer.

* * *

Cuando volvió a aparecer en la comisaría, los chicos se alegraron de verlo, Ryan también se había recuperado, su gripe había sido bastante más suave.

Se vieron envueltos de nuevo en la rutina de siempre, pero a cada día que pasaba, Kate notaba que Castle estaba raro, no sabía, si es que no había terminado de recuperarse o le pasaba algo más. Lo cierto es que no tenía muy buena cara, parecía cansado, habían hecho el amor solo un par de veces en los últimos días, y se estaba volviendo habitual, que cuando ella se ponía cariñosa, él se disculpara alegando que estaba cansado y no le apetecía, lo que tenía a Kate un poco desquiciada, pues Castle siempre estaba dispuesto para esos menesteres y nunca la había dejado con la miel en los labios, al contrario se esforzaba por complacerla y satisfacerla.

Además estaba extrañamente apático y parecía triste y preocupado. Al principio pensó que quizás echaba de menos a Alexis y a Martha. Su hija se había marchado a Francia durante un mes, en un programa de intercambio que llevaba a cabo su universidad con otras del país galo, y su madre disfrutaba de un crucero con unos amigos, que había sido el regalo de Navidad de Castle.

Estaba tan agobiada que lo comentó con Lanie y ésta sin pensarlo dos veces y hablando más de la cuenta, le dijo a su amiga que observara bien al chico escritor, a ver si tenía una aventura por ahí, y era eso lo que lo agotaba y preocupaba.

-Tener una doble vida puede llegar a ser estresante – le dijo la forense con un cierto tono de malicia.

-Castle no me está engañando Lanie, paso la mayor parte del día con él, y las noches también las pasamos juntos – dijo con seguridad.

-Tú lo has dicho, la mayor parte del día, ¿Qué hay de esos ratos que no está contigo?

-Está en casa escribiendo, no seas mal pensada – dijo molesta.

-Piensa mal y acertarás – dijo con suficiencia – eso te dice él, que está en casa, pero ¿Quién te lo asegura?

-No hace falta que me lo asegure nadie, lo sé – dijo con lealtad.

-Bueno, allá tú. Ya me contarás como sigue la cosa.

-Pues no sé si te contaré algo más, porque para lo que me sirves… – dijo molesta, mientras salía de la morgue.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría no lo vio por ningún sitio y le pregunto a Esposito:

-¿Dónde está Castle?, ¿Se ha ido?

-Está en el baño, parece que no se encuentra bien.

En ese momento llegaba Castle.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, muy bien – contestó él, aunque acababa de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-Javi me dijo que no te encontrabas bien.

-Claro que me encuentro bien, solo fui a orinar, que yo sepa no es un delito, ¿no?

-Pues vamos a casa, no tenemos caso y aquí ya no hay nada que hacer hoy.

-Si vámonos – dijo Castle, que de lo único que tenía ganas era de meterse en la cama a dormir durante varias horas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Castle se quitó el abrigó y se dejó caer en el sofá con cansancio.

-Deberías ir al médico – le dijo ella que cada vez estaba más preocupada.

-No tengo nada, Kate, solo es que la gripe me ha dejado más cansado de lo habitual, pero no te preocupes que estaré bien del todo para que celebremos San Valentín, te prometo que no te vas a perder tu sorpresa.

-Me da igual mi sorpresa y lo que vayamos a hacer ese día, solo quiero que estés bien.

-Siento mucho no haber estado disponible estos días, pero te prometo que para la semana que viene seré el Richard Castle de siempre, y vamos a pasar una noche épica – dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-A ver si es verdad – dijo sentándose a su lado – que últimamente me tienes en ayunas.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad Kate – dijo con pesar y para sorpresa de ella dos lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas.

-¡Ey!, que no es para tanto hombre, yo también estoy cansada – y diciendo esto se dejó caer sobre él, que no pudo evitar pegar un respingo.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella que lo había notado tensarse.

-No cielo – dijo él – volviéndola a atraer y abrazándola con cuidado – solo que me duele un poco la tripa, será algo que me sentó mal en el almuerzo.

-Pero si casi ni has comido – dijo separándose de él y mirándolo seriamente a la cara – será mejor que prepare algo de cenar.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a ducharme mientras.

Pero tampoco comió mucho a la hora de la cena, alegando que no tenía apetito. Se disculpó con ella y se fue a dormir. Ella recogió la cocina y no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de él. Sabía positivamente que no la estaba engañando, si casi no podía con su alma. Los comentarios de Lanie habían sido bastante malintencionados, pero ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que sus bromas eran así. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el estado en el que se encontraba. Hacía unos días y a pesar de su gripe, se mostraba feliz e ilusionado con la celebración del día de los enamorados. Y después de unos días trabajando como siempre, empezó a mostrarse tan raro, con esa cara de tristeza y ese cansancio a todas horas.

Una vez terminó de recoger, se fue a la habitación. Rick dormía bocarriba con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre el vientre, lo que le hizo recordar como se había quejado de dolor de tripa. Eso le preocupó bastante y decidió que del día siguiente no pasaba sin que fueran al médico.

Se despertó temprano y no lo vio a su lado. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta y salía luz. El ruido de las arcadas de Castle, la alertaron y la hicieron levantarse apresurada. Empujó la puerta y lo vio de rodillas, con la cabeza literalmente dentro de la taza del retrete y agarrado a este, mientras vomitaba, no sabía el qué, pues casi no había cenado.

-Rick, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo acercándose.

Él levantó la mano para que ella no se acercase, y cuando terminó se apartó del retrete y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Ella humedeció una toalla, y se agachó para pasársela por la cara, advirtiendo que tenía la cara caliente y que debía tener fiebre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Debe haberme sentado mal la cena de anoche – dijo por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué cena?, si casi no comiste nada – dijo ella con cierto tono de reproche.

-Entonces es que me has dejado embarazado inspectora – dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Pues no sé cómo habrá sido, creo que este niño no va a ser mío, que ya sabes que últimamente casi ni nos tocamos – dijo ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Lo siento Kate, de verdad – dijo casi llorando – te juro que no he estado con nadie que no seas tú. La verdad es que no sé qué me pasa, solo estoy cansado y tengo mucha pena y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Ya sé que no has estado con nadie, estás siempre conmigo. Arréglate anda, que voy a llevarte al médico.

-Voy a darme una ducha, a ver si se me quita el olor a vómito.

Pero mientras él se duchaba y ella hacía la cama, le sonó el teléfono. Era Ryan avisándole que había un nuevo caso y que se llevara a Castle, porque era de los que a él le iba a gustar. Antes de poder excusarse para decirle a su compañero que no podía ir, este ya le había colgado. Entró al baño donde Castle ya fuera y con una toalla en la cintura se lavaba los dientes.

-Tengo que ir a la escena de un crimen. En cuanto terminemos allí, te acompaño al médico – dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama y entraba en la ducha.

-Da igual, ya me siento mejor – dijo Castle, que enchufaba la maquinilla de afeitar y empezaba a rasurar su barba.

Se vistieron y compraron el desayuno por el camino. Castle solo un zumo que bebía a sorbitos, temeroso de que otra vez le entrara náuseas y vomitara de nuevo.

Llegaron al edificio donde se había producido el crimen. Era un elegante ático con una terraza espectacular donde un hombre de unos treinta años, yacía muerto con una flecha clavada a la altura del corazón.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Cupido erró el tiro – dijo Castle con tono sarcástico.

-Más bien acertó de pleno – dijo Lanie – directo al corazón.

Después de mirar por si encontraban más pistas, salieron de allí hacia la comisaría ya que Lanie les dijo que la causa de la muerte era lo que era evidente, y que hasta que no analizara el cadáver no sabría si había algo más.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la frente de él – sigues teniendo fiebre – dijo preocupada – estamos un rato en comisaría para plantear la investigación y nos vamos al médico.

Una vez que llegaron a la 12th, Kate planteó la pizarra blanca con la información que tenían y aunque quiso darse prisa, se les fue pasando el tiempo. Castle permanecía extrañamente callado y quieto en su silla, junto a su mesa.

-¿Cómo sigues? – preguntó – te prometo que en cuanto termine con esto nos vamos al médico.

-No te preocupes, mientras que no haya que salir a correr detrás de nadie, estoy bien.

-Parece que sigues teniendo fiebre, te brillan los ojos.

-Eso es de mirarte detective, me brillan de amor por ti – le dijo flojito e inclinándose hacia adelante para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

El teléfono interrumpió el momento. Era Lanie pidiéndole que fuese al depósito. Cuando llegaron a la morgue Castle daba lástima de verlo. Parecía que hubiese ido corriendo todo el rato. Tenía mala cara, sudaba y se sujetaba el vientre, pues era más que evidente que le dolía.

Cuando Lanie lo vio, no pudo evitar el comentario irónico.

-¡Vaya chico escritor, que mala cara traes!, ¿quieres que te busque una camilla?, pareces más muerto que vivo.

-Siempre tan amable en sus comentarios doctora – dijo Castle con una mueca.

-No tiene gracia Lanie – le riñó Kate – dime lo que sea que de aquí nos vamos al médico.

Lanie solo tenía que decirles que la muerte había sido causada por la flecha. Que había sido un tiro certero en mitad del corazón y que tenía que haber sido desde bastante distancia y que de momento no tenía nada más.

Mientras hablaba no le quitaba la vista de encima a Castle, cuando terminó de hacerlo levantó la mano y le tocó la frente.

-¡Tú también Lanie! – protestó él – Kate lleva todo el día igual y sí, tengo fiebre.

-No seas quisquilloso – dijo la doctora con semblante preocupado – descúbrete el brazo que voy a sacarte sangre – y mientras, se acercaba más y le miraba los ojos.

-Pero si ahora voy al médico con Kate – protestó.

-Yo soy médico, por si no te habías dado cuenta – le informó la forense.

-Sí, pero de muertos – volvió a protestar Castle.

-Tu casi lo estás – dijo ella con sarcasmo – ¿has vomitado?, ¿te duele el vientre?

-Si – contestó Kate por él – vomitó esta mañana y ayer se quejó de dolor en la tripa.

-¿Solo has vomitado esta mañana? – preguntó Lanie de nuevo – ¿de qué color es tu orina? ¿y tus heces?

-No voy a contarte de qué color meo – replicó indignado – y si, llevo varios días con vómitos, dolor de vientre y muy cansado.

-No me habías dicho que llevabas tantos días vomitando – le reprochó Kate.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

-No te alteres chico escritor, que el baño lo visitamos todos.

-También está muy triste, ¿Qué le pasa Lanie? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

-Por los síntomas y el aspecto, estoy casi segura de que tiene hepatitis.

-¿Hepatitis? – dijo Castle alarmado – pero si yo no he ido a ningún sitio, ni he estado con nadie que no seas tú – dijo mirando a Kate y casi volviendo a llorar otra vez.

-Puedes haberte contagiado por haber comido algo infectado, probablemente manipulado por alguien infectado y que no se lavó bien las manos.

-¿Y es grave? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

-No lo sabré hasta que haya visto la sangre, ¿no le has notado que tiene los ojos amarillos?, y la piel esta amarillenta también.

-Es cierto – dijo Kate – pensé que solo era mala cara.

-Mala cara también tiene, hija, parece uno de mis clientes.

-Eres mala, Lanie – dijo Kate con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Lanie le sacó sangre y esperaron un rato hasta que la analizó.

-Es hepatitis A, como suponía, y es por contagio. Espero que no hayáis jugado mucho estos días – dijo mirando a su amiga.

-El chico escritor no tenía ganas de jugar – le dijo Kate.

-Aunque esté enfermo, sigo aquí – dijo Castle – y ya está bien de ventilar mis intimidades.

-Deberías visitar a tu médico, él podrá indicarte mejor el tratamiento a seguir, lo más importante es el reposo, pero no es nada grave, sobrevivirás.

-Gracias Lanie – dijo Castle – casi que me veía ya en una de tus camillas y a ti hurgando en mi interior.

-Me alegro de que no hayas perdido el humor. Adiós y a curarse, Castle.

De allí fueron directamente a la consulta del médico, que les confirmó el diagnostico de Lanie. Le indicó a Kate que ella también debería hacerse unos análisis de sangre y le dio una medicina preventiva aconsejándole que todos los que habían estado en contacto con Castle fuesen también a analizarse la sangre, para descartar un posible contagio. Le mandó un antitérmico y un calmante para los dolores, que eran producto de la inflamación del hígado y que tuviese mucho reposo. Tendría que guardar cama durante una semana, como mínimo y luego quedarse en casa, pero tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, ya que esa era la mejor medicina, advirtiéndole a ella, al final de la consulta que de momento _"Solo besitos en la mejilla"_

Los dos se quedaron bastante tranquilos al saber que los síntomas de Castle, no eran de nada grave, aunque él no podía dejar de pensar en que su día de San Valentín se había ido al garete.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ella sin más lo mandó a la cama y le dijo que iba a prepararle algo suave de cenar, pues tenía que tomarse las primeras medicinas. Él estaba tan agotado que ni protestó, se puso un pijama y se acostó. Empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando entró ella cargando una bandeja, donde llevaba un tazón de caldo, un poco de jamón york y un vaso de zumo. A Castle le costó la misma vida comer algo, estuvo a punto de vomitar otra vez, lo que hizo que le embargara la tristeza y el sentimiento de culpa, y volviesen a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

Kate lo consoló como a un crío, asegurándole que él no tenía culpa de nada, consiguió que se tomase sus pastillas y arropándolo lo dejó dormir.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – le preguntó medio dormido.

-Por supuesto, no pensarás que voy a dejarte solo, ¿eh?

-¿Y mañana? – volvió a preguntar él.

-Ya mañana arreglaré todo, me deben muchos días libres, no creo que haya problema.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle a Gates?

-Que es mi padre quien está enfermo.

-¿Y no sospechará al estar enfermo yo también?

-Pues que piense lo que quiera, me deben días y estoy en mi derecho de cogerlos.

-Gracias Kate, te quiero – dijo ya totalmente adormilado.

Ella se acercó a él y tal como le había aconsejado el médico le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Castle – y apagando la luz salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

* * *

Castle, pasó la primera semana en la cama. Sólo se levantaba, un poco por la mañana, para bañarse y ponerse un pijama limpio, ayudado de Kate, pues a veces se mareaba. Del baño, pasaba de nuevo a la cama, allí desayunaba, incorporado sobre almohadones. Los primeros días, comer cualquier cosa, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo y más de una vez vomitaba, poco a poco este malestar fue pasando y los alimentos, volvieron a tener sabor y textura.

Dormía mucho, pero siempre que despertaba, veía cerca de él a Kate, que en silencio velaba su sueño. Le gustaba entreabrir los ojos, para que no advirtiese que estaba despierto y observarla. Esos días Kate pasaba el tiempo leyendo tranquilamente o ayudando desde casa a los chicos con algunos informes.

Al día siguiente del diagnóstico, todos los que habían estado en contacto con Castle, se hicieron analíticas y afortunadamente, ninguno se había contagiado.

A los seis días de reposo absoluto, ya no tenía fiebre, si acaso alguna décima después de las comidas, pero el médico les dijo que eso era normal, a la hora de la digestión. Así que cada mañana después de su aseo, con cuidado se sentaba en su estudio. Ya podía leer y ver TV, sin marearse, así que se dedicó a sus placeres favoritos, un buen libro, buena música y cine en DVD. También empezó a escribir de nuevo. Al final no tuvo más remedio que contarle a Kate en qué consistía su sorpresa y llamar al hotel para cancelar su noche de pasión como le dio por llamarla. Pero aun así y aunque ella le había dicho una y mil veces que ya lo celebrarían en otra ocasión, no podía evitar estar enfurruñado y no dejaba de lamentarse de su mala suerte.

Los chicos y Lanie fueron a visitarlo cuando ya se encontraba mejor y le contaron como había terminado el caso del hombre muerto por un flechazo. Entre risas le explicaron que no había sido un flechazo de amor sino de un vecino de otro edificio que le dio por practicar tiro con arco en su azotea. Cuando Kate volvió a la comisaría solicitó una reducción de jornada, para poder comer con él en la casa. No quería dejarlo solo sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, porque sabía que era capaz de no comer nada, y después de tantos días enfermo, no podía saltarse ninguna comida, pues debía recuperarse. Afortunadamente ya estaba bastante mejor y se mantendrían en contacto con el móvil.

El día de su regreso a comisaría, coincidió con el día de San Valentín. Castle se había vuelto a disculpar por enésima vez por haberle chafado el día de fiesta y le dijo que cuando volviese le daría otro regalito que tenía para ella, aunque Kate le contestó que no importaba, la verdad es que estaba deseosa de saber, que otra cosa se le habría ocurrido a su chico escritor. La idea del hotel le encantó y Castle le había prometido hacerlo en cuanto estuviese recuperado, fuese el día que fuese.

Llegó a la comisaría y se encontró sobre su mesa un buen montón de expedientes y de informes. No pudo evitar el gesto de fastidio, y fue a hacerse un café para poder enfrentar la tediosa mañana que esperaba. Llegaron los chicos que se alegraron de verla y le preguntaron como seguía Castle. Esposito no pudo evitar sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre la triste noche que iba pasar teniendo a su novio enfermito, como dijo con cierto tonito de sorna.

Al rato de estar trabajando se abrió el ascensor. Kate miró hacia allí, como había hecho cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, aunque sabía que Castle no iba a aparecer. Salió un chico que preguntó a uno de los agentes que estaban por allí y le señalaba su mesa.

-¿Inspectora Kate Becket? – le preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, soy yo

-Esto es para usted – y le tendió una hermosa rosa de aterciopelados pétalos rojos, muy bien preparada con papel plateado y un bonito lazo también rojo.

Ryan y Esposito habían acercado sus sillas a su mesa, para poder cotillear a gusto y antes de que pudiese abrir la tarjeta para leerla, escuchó la risita de Esposito.

-Jeje, menudo cutre es tu escritor, millonario y solo se gasta el dinero en una rosa, que poca clase.

-Da igual que solo sea una – dijo ella molesta – es un detalle precioso y para que lo sepas había otro regalo, pero hemos tenido que posponerlo para cuando se recupere, y ahora ¡a trabajar!

-A saber la cursilada que te habrá escrito para justificar su tacañería – siguió insistiendo Esposito, mientras él y Ryan apartaba sus sillas y volvían a sus mesas de trabajo.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta, que con la clara letras de Rick, ponía:

"_Según la tradición china, regalar una rosa roja el día de los enamorados, significa que eres mi único amor. Feliz día. Te quiero Rick"_

Kate sonrió mientras olía la fragancia de la rosa. Le daba igual que fuese solo una, solo el detalle y el mensaje merecía la pena.

-¿Qué jefa? – peguntó Esposito desde lejos – ¿es una buena excusa?

-¡Cállate! – dijo por toda respuesta.

Siguieron trabajando y cercana ya la hora del almuerzo, volvió a abrirse el ascensor. Kate volvió a mirar involuntariamente, y vio al mismo chico de la floristería de antes, cargando un descomunal ramo del mismo tipo de rosas, que la anterior que le había llegado.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Ryan siguiendo la broma que anteriormente empezó su compañero – parece que Castle se ha arrepentido de su tacañería y lo ha pensado mejor.

El chico ya no tuvo que preguntar por ella y depositó el enorme ramo encima de su mesa.

-Es para usted.

-Gracias – dijo ella que le dijo al chico que esperase un momento para así darle una propina.

El ramo era tan grande que hasta Gates salió de su despacho para verlo.

-Caramba detective, parece que hay alguien que la quiere mucho – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, que le dio a entender a Kate que el capitán sabía perfectamente quien le enviaba las flores – aunque debería de quitar ese jardín de en medio.

No se preocupe señor, ya casi es hora de volver a casa – dijo mientras Gates volvía a su despacho.

Kate tomó el sobre, idéntico al anterior y lo abrió, para leer:

"_Según la tradición china, regalar noventa y nueve rosas rojas el día de los enamorados, significa que te prometo amor eterno. Cumpliré esa promesa. Estuve casi a punto de regalarte ciento ocho rosas, pero pensé que aunque yo estoy más que seguro, quizás tú aun no estés preparada. De todas formas, vete haciendo a la idea. Feliz día. Te quiero. Rick"_

Sonrió y en un arranque de curiosidad se puso a contar las rosas, perdió varias veces la cuenta, pero al final lo consiguió. Justamente noventa y nueve. Luego corrió al ordenador a buscar que significaba cuando te regalaban ciento ocho rosas y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara cuando leyó que el significado de ese número de rosas era _"Cásate conmigo"_

Así que su escritor quería pedirle matrimonio, aunque le daba tiempo. Castle tan atento como siempre a sus necesidades. Recogió sus cosas, y cargando el enorme ramo de rosas, salió de la comisaría rumbo a su casa, estaba deseando verlo. Lástima que todavía estaba convaleciente., porque deseaba hacer el amor con él, como nunca había deseado hacerlo con nadie.

Entró al loft, Castle la esperaba en el salón, sonrió al ver cómo iba. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta con un dibujo de camisa, chaqueta y pajarita de smoking, haciendo el efecto óptico de ir elegantemente vestido.

-Vaya, veo que te has arreglado para la ocasión.

-Por supuesto, tenía que ponerme mis mejores galas.

Dejó las flores sobre la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió a él, para darle un casto besito en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos para no verle los labios, porque no sabía si podría seguir resistiéndose.

-Gracias por las rosas, me han encantado, voy a ponerlas en agua – y volvió a la cocina para buscar unos jarrones, dándose cuenta de que la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta con velas y adornos típicos de San Valentín.

-¿Y esto? – le preguntó – ¿has cocinado?

-No, que sigo convaleciente – dijo sonriendo – como no podemos ir a cenar a un restaurante, el restaurante ha venido a casa. He encargado comida, estará a punto de llegar.

Tal como le había dicho, pasó. Llamaron al timbre y fue Kate quien recibió el pedido. Castle le ayudó a prepararlo todo y se sentaron a comer, un sencillo y delicioso menú.

Al finalizar el postre, Castle le dio los paquetes con su regalo. Cuando vio la cesta de golosinas, empezó a reír divertida.

-¡Qué bien me conoces Castle!, tiene todo una pinta estupenda – y cogió a continuación el paquete más pequeño, abriéndolo – ¡Es precioso! – exclamó emocionada sacando el colgante de su cajita y poniéndoselo, me gusta mucho – y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla diciendo – ahora me toca a mí y le entregó sus regalos.

A Castle, le encantaron el llavero y la foto, esa noche, como no pudieron hacer el amor, como ambos deseaban, se dieron un maratón de películas románticas, mientras se hartaban de las chuches del regalo de Kate.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Castle ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Volvía a la comisaría, después de que el médico le hubiese dado el alta, allí fue recibido con alegría por sus compañeros. Hasta Gates le dedicó un intento de sonrisa al verlo, aunque los puso enseguida a trabajar. A media mañana, en la sala de descanso y mientras tomaban un café, Castle se acercó a Kate y en tono bajo, le dijo:

-No hagas planes para este fin de semana, inspectora, he reservado cena, una habitación y una sesión de spa y de piscina en "The Peninsula New York", ya sabe que lo teníamos pendiente.

-Pero Castle, este no es un buen fin de semana – protestó ella – el domingo es 17 de marzo.

-¿Y qué pasa ese día?, ¿En que nos afecta? – respondió despistado.

-Es San Patricio, será el desfile y ya sabes que es uno de los días más caóticos de Manhattan. Tenemos que estar disponibles.

-¿Otra vez voy a tener que cancelarlo?, ¡Uf, Kate! – protestó – ¿no puedes pedirle a alguien que te sustituya?

-Es difícil, ya sabes que Ryan se junta con toda su familia irlandesa a celebrar el día.

-¿Podrías intentarlo al menos?, me van a vetar como cliente VIP del hotel, por cancelar tanto – dijo bastante desilusionado.

Al final, lo habló con Ryan y Esposito. Para su sorpresa, Ryan se ofreció gustoso a cubrirla, alegando que no le apetecía salir a emborracharse en un pub irlandés, con todos sus primos, para terminar luego bailando la jiga, que estaría encantado de perderse la fiesta familiar ese año.

Así que la noche del 16 de marzo, celebraron su particular día de san Valentín o san Valentricio, como le dio por llamarlo a Castle, uniendo el nombre de las dos festividades. Primero cenaron a la luz de las velas en la piscina del hotel, cerrada al resto de visitantes. Fue una cena deliciosa, que disfrutaron mucho, sobre todo Castle, que ya podía comer de todo, con tranquilidad. Después del postre, estuvieron bailando abrazados durante largo rato, pues no solo bailaban sino que se besaban sin descanso, era como si tuvieran que ponerse al día, de tantas semanas en las que no pudieron hacerlo.

Después de tanto baile y tanto beso, Castle le preguntó a Kate, si quería darse un baño en la inmensa piscina o si por el contrario lo dejaban para el día siguiente y se iban a la habitación. Kate no lo pensó, se iban al cuarto, ya tendrían tiempo de bañarse por la mañana.

Nada más entrar, empezaron los abrazos y los besos, no podían aguantarse hasta llegar a la cama. Se fueron despojando de la ropa, el uno al otro y Castle no pudo menos que exclamar un _"¡Oh, estás preciosa inspectora!",_ cuando ella se quedó en ropa interior, vestida con un sugerente y atrevido conjunto de lencería roja. Pero Kate también se sorprendió cuando después de quitarse los pantalones, Rick se quedó solo vestido con unos elegantes calzoncillos de seda, en un tono de rojo oscuro que le sentaban realmente bien, provocando un _"Tú también estás precioso escritor"_ que se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas, cuando Kate terminó de verlo bien. Justo en la parte delantera de los calzoncillos, Castle se había puesto un trébol de color verde brillante, mientras con una gran sonrisa, decía:

-Recuerda que celebramos San Valentricio, rojo y verde. A partir de este año, celebraremos las dos fechas por igual.

Y acercándose a ella la fue llevando hasta la cama, donde se tumbaron para seguir besándose, mientras se terminaban de quitar toda la ropa que llevaban puesta. Hicieron el amor de manera presurosa y apasionada. Era la primera vez después de la enfermedad de Castle. Después de otra sesión de besos, volvieron amarse, esta vez de manera más dulce y sosegada. Al terminar, les entró hambre y empezaron a tomarse las fresas y el champán que había en la habitación, para terminar jugando con ellas, hasta que estuvieron tan pringosos y sudorosos, que se fueron al jacuzzi, donde además de bañarse, hicieron el amor de nuevo. Después del baño, terminaron en la cama, donde se durmieron abrazados.

Por la mañana, fue Castle quien despertó a Kate, estaba agotada, después de la dura semana de trabajo, la noche tan ajetreada, no había contribuido a facilitarle el descanso. Empezó a besarla por toda la cara, hasta que consiguió espabilarla. Se levantaron y bien abrigados, salieron a desayunar a la terraza, donde pudieron disfrutar de una espléndida y soleada mañana y unas espectaculares vistas de la ciudad. Una vez terminado el desayuno y después de estar largo rato, sentados y disfrutando de su conversación y su mutua compañía, decidieron bajar al spa, donde disfrutaron de una completa sesión, con circuito termal, baño turco, sauna, ducha escocesa, para terminar con un completo masaje.

Una vez concluida la visita al spa, subieron a la habitación que ya había sido arreglada y a donde les subieron el almuerzo, que como el desayuno, tomaron en la terraza.

-¿No deberíamos haber dejado la habitación antes de las doce del mediodía? – preguntó Kate.

-He reservado dos noches, podemos quedarnos todo el día si quieres, e ir mañana directamente a la comisaría desde aquí.

-Pero no he traído mucha ropa para cambiarme – dijo Kate.

-Tu no, pero yo sí, me tomé la libertad de guardar alguna de las cosas que tienes en casa en mi maleta, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no – le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece hacer otra cosa o prefieres quedarte aquí?

-Nos quedamos aquí – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando de reojo la enorme cama de la habitación.

Y eso es lo que hicieron. Pasaron el fin de semana, solos y amándose como locos, estableciendo a partir de ahí, una nueva fecha que celebrar, en su nueva vida juntos, porque en años posteriores, además de celebrar san Valentín el 14 de febrero, como era tradicional entre las parejas de enamorados, ellos cada 17 de marzo, celebraban su particular día de los enamorados o de san Valentricio.

**FIN**


End file.
